warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rainflower
Confused? In the allegiances, she listed as the mother of Stormkit and Oakkit. I thought Lilystem was their mother! Is this like a typo or something? Romance Girl 09:08, June 20, 2011 I know. I saw that too. Maybe they'll change it back before it's realeased. Did you know food is edible?! 12:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so, Lilystem is a warrior, and Rainflower did give birth to them, maybe, Lilystem bacame Shellheart's mate and took care of Crookedkit untill he became a appremtice? Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 12:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but that's when Oakpaw is Oakkit. Did you know food is edible?! 12:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Where is Rainflower even listed/mentioned in Bluestars Prophecy! 19:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) She isn't.100 ways to die no. 9: Being ugly 15:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Rainflower was the original mother but by the time of Bluestar's Prophecy, she died and Lilystem became their foster mother. 21:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Can someone remove this, the book has been released not even mentioning Lilystem. Concerns *She needs a Charart. 02:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ** We don't do chararts until the book is released. The concerns are supposed to be about the page, not the charart, anwyay. >> -- 03:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Help?? So why does it say that Shellheart is her former mate? and why does it say residence unknown for post death? 15:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Shellheart stopped being her mate when she changed Stormkit's name to Crookedkit, and we don't know where she went when she died, but it's heavily implied she went to StarClan 19:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Now we need a charart. Oh, and I read a little bit of the book, and RAINFLOWER IS SO MEAN! May StarClan light your path... 12:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, and she's such a horribly cruel cat that people could say she went straight to the Dark Forest. Poor Crookedstorm. I meant Stormkit. No, Crookedkit! May StarClan light your path... 12:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Take it to the forums please, it has nothing to do with the improvement of the article. Thank you ;)~ 04:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) She went to StarClan. It was confirmed. 20:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Erin Hunter Answered I mailed Erin Hunter and asked if I could be in her next book. I said my warrior name was rainflower and I loved riverclan and I wanted to be in Riverxlan. I told her I coukd get angry easily and lol I did get angry easy. I told her I'm an all white she cat with blue eyes. She must have changed that a bit. But who cares? I'm in Erin hunters book! : Unless you can verify this, we simply can't include it in the article (even as trivia). 14:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Color of Eyes? I was just wondering if anyone new what color Rainflowers eyes were. Was it ever stated in the book? Mist 00:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) We have it on her charart as blue, I do believe. And no, the color was not stated. 00:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Soft Tail On Page 25 of Crookedstar's Promise, it claims that Rainflower has a "soft tail". Shouldn't we add that to her description? Starry Hawk 21:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I think so, I'll add it. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 22:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no, it just indicates that she has soft fur, which is already added to her desc. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 22:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Kill,Rainflower,Now! Its her fault Crookedstar died,Not mapleshade,Not Oakheart,Not shellheart and not Silverstream She must die now! Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:22, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Take things like this to the forums. [[User:.Amber|Ѽ''A''MB''E''RѼ]][[User_talk:.Amber|''P]][[Warriors Wiki:Charart|U'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Charart|''M]][[Warriors Wiki:Characters|P'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Characters|''K]][[Warriors Wiki:Books|I'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Books|''N]][[Warriors Wiki:Reality|' V]][[Warriors Wiki talk:Reality|S']][[Warriors Wiki:World|' O]][[Warriors Wiki talk:World|R']][[Warriors Wiki:Userboxes|E'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Userboxes|''O'']] 11:53 Mon Oct 28 I hate you rainflower, You should've gone to dark forest WHY DO YOU LET YOUR KIT HAVE HIS JAW BENT AND BLAME HIM FOR IT AND CHANGE HIS NAME TO CROOKEDKIT? BlizzardfurMew (talk) 00:44, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Blizzardfurmew I know most of you don't like her, but if you came here to chat and tell your opinion, the talkpage is not right for you. Write a blog post, instead. --Foxsteps (talk) 21:06, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Also, may I ask? Didn't a user just give a reminder right before you? And yet you persisted? Seriously, there is no need to reply to comments from 2014. They aren't gonna see it Stormkit..Crookedjaw.. I don't really like the "crookedjaw" name. I wish it was stormjaw! Rainflower! YOU ARE DUMB Please only add talk page posts that contribute to the article, and don't forget your sig.